Récurrence
by Lady Von Ebstein
Summary: Est-il possible de subir deux crashs d'avion dans sa vie ? Et de se retrouver à nouveau perdu sur une île déserte ? Avec les mêmes personnes ? Si vous admettez cela, alors voici comment Ralph et les survivants ont replongé en Enfer. /Yaoi
1. Retrouvailles

_**Récurrence**_

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à William Golding.

**Résumé : **Est-il possible de subir deux crashs d'avion dans sa vie ? Et de se retrouver à nouveau perdu sur une île déserte ? Avec les mêmes personnes ? Si vous admettez cela, alors voici comment Ralph et les survivants ont replongé en Enfer.

**Avertissement** : En tant que yaoitiste aguerrie je ne pourrais pas m'empêcher de les mettre ensemble. Vous croyez quoi vous, que des mecs sur une île déserte, il se passe forcément des choses. Alors les homophobes passez votre chemin et allez vous pendre :) [je plaisante, ne portez pas plainte pour incitation au suicide. Parlez-en autour de vous, vous pouvez remontez la pente]. Hum... Petit risque de twincest aussi, mais je me tâte encore. Je préfère prévenir, on ne sait jamais. C'est tellement mignon 3

**Bon, je crois que j'en ai déjà pas mal dit dans l'avertissement finalement. Alors je n'ai pas vraiment d'idée du genre de personne qui lit des fic sur Sa Majesté des Mouches mais j'ai hâte de faire votre connaissance :) J'avais déjà lu ce bouquin en 5ème et je me le suis refait récemment et j'ai passé la moitié du livre à me faire des films. Si bien que j'ai décidé d'y aller. Et bim. Grosse sadique, je les renvois dans la jungle, pour un tour gratuit :D Enjoy (quelle bilinguitude *.*)**

**

* * *

**

La pluie tombait violemment, les éclairs zébraient le ciel, les vociférations s'intensifiaient, gonflaient, explosaient de violence sous les éléments déchaînés, contre cette silhouette prostrée, impuissante. Des cris, pas les siens. Ceux de Simon.

Il se réveilla en sursaut. Encore un cauchemar. Toujours cette maudite île. Et cette nuit où ils avaient… Où lui-même avait… Il n'osait toujours pas se l'avouer, peut-être était-ce la raison pour laquelle les grands yeux de Simon venaient le hanter presque toute les nuits, quand il ne rêvait pas de la chasse à l'homme dont il avait été victime.

Comment oublier ? Comment tourner la page ? Ses terreurs nocturnes s'étaient apaisées au fur et à mesure des années mais le traumatisme était toujours profondément ancré en lui. Maintenant qu'il était au lycée, il se demandait si, un jour, il pourrait se délivrer de ce fardeau pour de bon. Mais il savait maintenant. Il voyait les gens tels qu'ils étaient, violents et égoïstes. Il ne pouvait pas bannir ces images, cette peur qui lui rongeait les entrailles presque en permanence.

Il passa une main dans ses fins cheveux blonds, en sueur, et il se leva pour aller prendre une douche. Il était trois heures du matin mais il avait ce besoin impérieux de se sentir propre qui le tenaillait. Alors que l'eau coulait sur son corps, il réfléchit à ce qui allait se passer le lendemain.

Quelques jours plus tôt, alors qu'il rentrait du lycée, il avait reçu un appel d'un journaliste qui faisait une enquête sur le crash de leur avion et ce qui s'était passé sur l'île. L'homme avait semblé très intéressé par l'affaire et il lui avait dit qu'il voulait éclairer toutes les zones d'ombres qui avaient été laissées auparavant. En effet, leur isolation était un peu passée à la trappe avec l'effort de guerre et maintenant que cette dernière était terminée depuis quelques années, le journaliste avait cherché à savoir ce qui s'était réellement passé sur leur île. Il avait entendu parler des jeux sauvages et des morts hypothétiques mais rien n'avait été confirmé et il voulait des témoignages concrets. C'est pour cela qu'il l'avait contacté et lui avait donné rendez-vous. Bêtement, Ralph avait accepté, persuadé qu'aider à éclaircir la réalité était une bonne chose. Mais, après coup, il se demandait s'il avait vraiment envie de revivre tout cela…

Une fois sec, il alla se recoucher, tout en sachant parfaitement qu'il ne parviendrait pas à retrouver le sommeil avant le matin. Il prit un livre pour se calmer un peu et passer le temps. On faisait comme on pouvait…

Le lendemain finit par arriver. Il se prépara soigneusement, cheveux bien coiffés et vêtements de circonstance, puis son père le conduisit jusqu'aux bureaux du journal en question. Une fois arrivé, il lui demanda :

_- Ralph, ça va aller ?_

_- Oui_, répondit le jeune homme d'une voix blanche en sortant de la voiture.

Il entra seul dans le bâtiment et s'annonça à l'accueil. On lui dit de monter au deuxième étage. Obéissant, il gravit les marches et, arrivé à l'étage indiqué, il traversa un couloir qui menait à une petite salle dont la porte était ouverte. Il entra mais resta figé de stupeur sur le pas de la porte. L pièce, exigüe, ressemblait à une salle d'attente, remplie de chaises. Or quelques-unes d'entre elles étaient occupées. Par des jeunes hommes de son âge, qu'il n'eût aucun mal à reconnaître.

Immédiatement en face de lui, des jumeaux se serraient l'un contre l'autre. Toujours aussi identiques, leurs vêtements mêmes étaient coordonnés. Erik-et-Sam.

A leur droite, un garçon aux cheveux noirs, coupés très courts, les bras croisés et les jambes raides, fixait le sol. Il dégageait une impression de violence et de haine qui fit frissonner Ralph. Roger.

Il reconnut également Bill, Maurice et aussi un autre mais dont il n'avait plus le nom. Tous lui lancèrent un regard honteux en le voyant entrer. Mais il en restait un. Assis à côté de la porte, sa longue silhouette efflanquée appuyée sur le mur avec nonchalance, Jack le fixa d'un regard insistant jusqu'à ce qu'il se retourne vers lui pour lui faire face. Ses cheveux d'un roux flamboyant étaient assez longs, ébouriffés, rejetés sur un côté, lui donnant un air de mauvais garçon. Sa chemise était froissée, le col ouvert et son pantalon moulait ses longues jambes fines. Ses yeux d'un bleu électrique lançaient des étincelles et ses lèvres minces étaient étirées dans un rictus malsain qu'on ne pourrait décemment qualifier de sourire.

-_ Bienvenue à la maison Ralph,_ lança-t-il.

Sa voix. Naturellement, il avait mué mais elle gardait cette intonation impérieuse et arrogante qui était présente dans ses souvenirs. Ralph frissonna.

-_ T'as peur ? _grogna Roger d'une voix rauque.

_- Ta gueule toi,_ rétorqua Jack. _Bien sûr qu'il à la trouille. On a tous la trouille alors ne la ramène pas._

_- Pou… Pourquoi ?_ bégaya Ralph, debout au milieu de la pièce en les regardant tour à tour.

-_ Il a certainement pensé qu'il serait intéressant de nous remettre tous ensemble,_ suggéra Jack.

_- Il y avait des petits aussi,_ intervint Eric.

-_ Enfin, ils ne sont plus petits maintenant,_ reprit Sam.

- _Oui, et le journaliste, Jason, il les a tous fait entrer dans son bureau…_

_- … Pour les interroger…_

_- … Sans doute. Et après ce sera notre tour._

Ralph se décida à prendre un siège. Il s'assit à côté des jumeaux, à l'opposé de Roger et en face de Jack. Il considéra un instant les sièges vides et son cœur se serra quand il pensa à ceux qui auraient du les occuper. Simon et Porcinet étaient restés là-bas pour toujours. Par leur faute. S'ils avaient pu être un peu plus adultes, garder les pieds sur terre, Simon et Porcinet seraient là, avec eux. Mais il était seul, entouré de ses anciens bourreaux, les mêmes qui voulaient le tuer quelques années auparavant, pour des raisons qui lui restaient obscures, même avec du recul. En fait, surtout avec du recul.

_- Ralph,_ l'appela doucement Jack. _Tu trembles, ça ne va pas ?_

La gorge nouée, le jeune homme ne put répondre. Les jumeaux le regardaient avec une attention mêlée de superstition. Ils n'osaient pas le toucher. Alors Jack se leva et s'approcha de lui d'une démarche étrangement mécanique. Il se baissa à sa hauteur et posa une main sur son épaule :

-_ Ça va aller. Tu sais bien qu'on n'était pas dans notre état normal là-bas. On s'est laissé bouffer par… Par je ne sais quoi qui nous a rendus dingues. _

_- Pas moi,_ grinça le blond.

-_ Pas toi, c'est vrai. Mais maintenant c'est différent, on ne te veut aucun mal, tu le sais, hein ?_

Ralph leva la tête et croisa les yeux clairs du jeune homme. Il ressentit à nouveau la puissance de ce lien qui les unissait, malgré ces années passées. Un frisson courut le long de son dos. Il tenta de se dégager de la main de Jack et ce geste fit glisser la manche de la chemise trop grande de celui-ci, découvrant un avant-bras meurtri, couvert de coupures plus ou moins profondes. Le roux replaça rapidement sa manche mais Ralph avait eu le temps de voir. Il leva un regard interrogatif vers lui.

_- On fait comme on peut,_ murmura Jack en rougissant.

Il regagna vivement sa place, comme s'il s'était brûlé. Ralph l'observa un long moment jusqu'à ce que le journaliste fasse irruption dans la pièce :

_- Bonjour les jeunes._

Les garçons lui lancèrent des regards cyniques et ne daignèrent pas répondre.

_- J'espère que vous allez être coopératifs, parce que le groupe que je viens d'interviewer ne se souvenait de presque rien, ils m'ont été tout à fait inutiles pour être honnête_, avoua-t-il avec un sourire gêné.

Le silence accueillit une nouvelle fois ses paroles. Le journaliste se tortilla et reprit :

_- Bien. Je m'appelle Jason Hill, enchanté de vous voir en chair et en os. J'attends ce moment depuis longtemps. Laissez-moi vous expliquer pourquoi je vous ais tous fait venir ici. En fait, j'ai un projet. Un projet assez ambitieux si vous voulez mon avis. Je vais faire un reportage pour la télévision ! C'est fabuleux non ?_

_- Et qu'est-ce que vous y mettrez ?_ lança Jack, sceptique.

_- Eh bien, vos témoignages, des prises de vue de l'île, des lieux les plus imp…_

_- Comment ça « des prises de vue de l'île » ?_ l'interrompit le jeune homme. _Vous comptez y aller ?_

_- Oui, j'ai tout prévu ! Le vol est préparé, le matériel est même déjà sur place, vous vous rendez compte ! Il ne me manque plus que l'autorisation de vos parents et…_

_- Vous voulez qu'on retourne là-bas avec vous ? _demanda Ralph d'une voix sourde.

_- Mais évidemment ! Comment reconnaitrai-je sinon ? Enfin, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient bien sûr…_

Ralph s'apprêta à protester vigoureusement mais Jack fut le plus rapide :

_- C'est d'accord_, lâcha-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

Il regarda ses anciens camarades avec une lueur de défi dans les yeux :

_- Ça pourrait être amusant, de revoir l'île. _

Les autres ne répondirent pas. Ils n'étaient pas aussi enthousiastes que le roux. Ralph se leva :

-_ Mais t'es malade ? Tu veux vraiment retourner là-bas ? Revivre tout ça ? Et je ne parle même pas du trajet ! Il est hors de question que je remonte dans un avion de toute ma vie ! Ça sera sans moi !_

Un murmure s'éleva dans la salle. Apparemment, les jumeaux étaient d'accord avec Ralph, bien qu'ils n'osassent pas trop hausser la voix. Roger siffla d'un ton sinistre :

-_ J'suis d'accord avec Jack. J'ai toujours voulu y retourner, ça serait intéressant. _

_- T'es qu'une lopette Ralph,_ renchérit Jack depuis son siège.

Puis il balaya les autres du regard avant de reprendre :

-_ Vous êtes tous des lopettes. Mais merde c'était une expérience unique ! C'est comme retourner à un endroit où on aurait passé des vacances hors du commun. Et puis, ce sera différent, on sera nourris, logés dans des vraies tentes, propres. On va s'éclater je vous dis !_

Le journaliste les regardait faire avec intérêt. Il n'osait rien dire, de peur de faire pencher la balance du côté du grand blond qui voulait saboter le projet de sa vie. D'ailleurs, la tirade du rouquin faisait son petit effet. Tous les gosses le regardaient en souriant, des étoiles dans les yeux, l'image du lagon turquoise miroitant dans leurs têtes. Tous sauf celui qui s'appelait Ralph, celui qui se montrait récalcitrant depuis le début. Alors le roux, Jack, se leva et se planta face à lui :

_- Ralph, ne me dis pas que tu vas te défiler,_ lança-t-il d'une voix forte.

Le jeune homme se sentait acculé. S'il refusait, il passait pour un couard, un poltron. Le ton de Jack ne lui laissait pas le choix. Mais cette peur qui lui serrait le ventre l'empêchait de parler. Rien qu'à l'idée de reprendre l'avion il était malade. Jack parut lire dans ses pensées puisqu'il ajouta avec assurance :

_- Et puis, combien de chance on a pour se crasher deux fois en deux voyages ? Et au même endroit en plus ! C'est quasiment impossible, sois raisonnable. _

_- Allez mon garçon, _glissa le journaliste d'une voix douce, _le monde a besoin de savoir…_

_- Bon… C'est d'accord_, céda Ralph.

Et les adolescents se mirent à applaudir et à sauter de joie.

Ralph regardait anxieusement la mer par le hublot. Tout semblait calme, paisible. Ils étaient tous montés dans ce petit avion le matin même, très tôt, à l'aéroport de Londres. Ses parents avaient eu du mal à donner leur accord pour le laisser partir loin encore une fois, après ce qui s'était passé et les traumatismes dont il souffrait. Mais le médecin avait pensé que cela pourrait être une thérapie efficace, ou du moins qu'il serait intéressant de l'essayer. De plus, son père avait reprit le même argument de probabilités que Jack chez le journaliste et sa mère avait fini par se laisser convaincre, toute excitée à l'idée de voir son fils à la télévision.

En dehors de leur petit groupe, l'avion comprenait seulement le journaliste, un cameraman, qui était un ami du journaliste, ainsi que le pilote et son copilote bien sûr. Le reste de l'équipe de tournage était déjà sur place depuis quelques jours pour que tout soit installé à leur arrivée. Le cameraman, Trey, un américain, s'amusait à les filmer dans l'avion. Les jumeaux s'agitaient beaucoup, enchaînant les pitreries devant l'objectif. Jack se tenait loin du remue-ménage, callé contre un hublot il lisait un livre. A côté de lui, Roger dormait. Tous les autres se battaient joyeusement pour passer à la télé tout en grignotant des sucreries. Ralph soupira. Il était donc le seul à être mort de peur ?

Soudain, un bruit fulgurant éclata et une secousse formidable fit trembler tout l'appareil. Les garçons qui étaient debout tombèrent au sol et se mirent à crier. Le journaliste se leva et disparut dans la cabine du pilote. Ralph resta concentré sur la porte, essayant de capter des bribes de conversation mais il n'entendait que des éclats de voix étouffés à travers les cris de ses camarades. Il vit les lèvres de Jack articuler « _C'est pas vrai…_ » tandis que Roger observait les alentours avec un air ahuri, brusquement réveillé. Le journaliste ressortit de la cabine :

_- Mauvaise nouvelle, il y a un problème technique avec l'avion, le pilote de sait pas encore vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé mais il y a eu une explosion. L'avion n'est plus stable, nous perdons de l'altitude et le pilote va essayer d'atterrir mais si on ne trouve pas d'endroit on va devoir amerrir et là, ce sera sans doute très problématique…_

Ses propos furent appuyés par une autre secousse qui le déséquilibra. Pour un peu, Ralph se serait levé et aurait crié « _Je vous l'avais dit !_ » mais il se sentait terriblement las, vidé de toutes ses forces, et il ne pouvait que regarder passivement l'avion piquer du nez et ses compagnons paniquer. Il ferma les yeux et pria. Il ne savait pas trop quoi demander mais il pria quand même, rongé par un très mauvais pressentiment.

* * *

**A suivre (quel suspens ! Mais quel suspens mes aïeux !)**

**Et voilà, les Reviews sont les bienvenues :)**


	2. Une nouvelle île

**Me voilà pour la suite ! Quelle rapidité foudroyante. C'est vrai que j'ai un peu d'avance dans l'écriture sur la publication donc pour l'instant ça va, mes délais ne devraient pas être longs. Je viens de m'apercevoir que ce chapitre est un peu court par rapport à mes habitudes. Le problème c'est que je ne pouvais pas couper ailleurs sans faire un chapitre beaucoup trop long. Tant pis, on dit que plus c'est long plus c'est bon et bien voici l'exception qui confirme la règle :D

* * *

  
**

_- Ralph. Ralph ! RALPH ! _

Dérangé, il ouvrit les yeux. Eric était penché sur lui, le visage mouillé de larmes. C'était lui qui l'avait réveillé en le secouant. Ralph se redressa sur un coude, observant le paysage avec une horrible sensation de déjà vu. Le crépuscule se levait sur une jungle luxuriante où il reconnaissait des espèces d'arbres fruitiers et de fleurs qu'il avait rencontrées des années plus tôt.

_- Est-ce que …?_

_- Non,_ répondit Eric en reniflant, _j'ai l'impression que c'en est une autre. Ce n'est pas notre île, il n'y a pas de pierre rose._

_- Ouais, je suis con. Tu es blessé ?_

_- Non._

_- Pourquoi tu pleures alors ?_

Avant d'avoir fini de poser la question, Ralph comprit : Sam n'était pas là.

_- Je ne l'ai pas trouvé_, pleurnicha Eric, à genoux à côté de lui.

_- Il est peut-être ailleurs, où est la carcasse de l'avion ?_

Eric parut étonné :

_- Tu ne te souviens pas ?_ s'enquit –il.

_- De quoi ?_

_- On s'est écrasé et l'avion a pris feu alors on a tous couru. C'est là que j'ai perdu Sam. Mais je l'ai vu s'enfuir je crois. Je sais qu'il est vivant, c'est certain. Je le sens. _

Ralph se frotta la tête :

-_ Alors là je veux bien te croire, vous êtes si proches tous les deux._

_- Connectés. Oh Ralph tu saignes !_

Le blond regarda sa main. En effet, elle était rouge. Il la porta à nouveau à son front et senti une entaille à la racine de ses cheveux. Au toucher elle paraissait assez superficielle, il avait du se cogner en tombant et s'évanouir. C'était pour cela qu'il ne se souvenait plus du crash.

_- Ça va aller,_ assura-t-il en se levant, _on va trouver un ruisseau pour nettoyer ça et essayer de trouver les autres. _

Eric se leva à son tour et ils se mirent en route en écartant arbustes et buissons. Pendant qu'ils marchaient, Eric murmura :

_- Ça recommence…_

_- Hum. Tais-toi._

_- J'ai peur Ralph…_

_- Arrête ! _claqua-t-il d'un ton sec.

Puis il s'arrêta brusquement. Quelque chose bougeait un peu plus loin.

_- Qui est là ? _s'écria-t-il d'une voix forte.

_- Ralph ? _répondit-on._ C'est moi, Jack. Je suis avec Roger et Sam._

_- SAM ! _cria Eric en se ruant en direction de la voix.

Il sauta dans les bras de son frère et l'emporta à terre dans son élan. Ivre de joie, il enfouit son visage dans son cou et souffla d'une voix entrecoupée de sanglots :

_- J'ai eu… si peur…_

Sam le serra fort contre lui en lui caressant les cheveux. Jack et Roger passèrent à côté d'eux pour rejoindre Ralph. Ils se saluèrent brièvement.

-_ Ta tête_, remarqua Jack en désignant la coupure sanguinolente du blond.

-_ Ce n'est pas profond je crois._

_- Laisse-moi regarder._

Le jeune homme repoussa les mèches poisseuses du front de Ralph et examina la coupure.

-_ T'as mis tes doigts dégueulasses dessus imbécile,_ lâcha-t-il. _Il faut nettoyer ça tout de suite si tu ne veux pas que ça s'infecte. J'ai ce qu'il faut dans mon sac._

Ralph remarqua que Jack portait une sacoche en cuir d'où il sortit une petite trousse noire luisante.

_- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? _

_- Je l'avais sur moi dans l'avion, j'ai pensé à la prendre avec moi après le crash_, expliqua le rouquin en sortant une petite bouteille de désinfectant et une compresse de sa pochette.

_- Et tu te balades souvent avec des compresses ?_

_- T'occupe_, grogna Jack en nettoyant la blessure.

Lorsqu'il eut enlevé toute la boue, il mit une espèce de pommade :

_- Ça va coaguler plus vite, tu perdras moins de sang_, commenta-t-il froidement.

_- Heum… Merci..._

Jack le toisa une fraction de seconde puis rangea son matériel. Il se retourna vers Roger et les jumeaux qui s'étaient relevés et déclara :

_- Bon, on continue les recherches. _

Il prit une direction arbitraire et partit en tête. Ralph le rattrapa et ils marchèrent côte à côte, en silence, suivis des trois autres. Ils ne retrouvèrent que le cameraman et le journaliste. Le pilote et son copilote demeuraient introuvables, et le journaliste leur apprit qu'ils étaient morts dans le crash, la cabine ayant été réduite en miettes. Quant aux autres, peut-être n'avaient-ils pas eut le temps de s'échapper ou en tous cas ils étaient dans un coin de l'île qu'ils n'avaient pas encore exploré.

Puisque la nuit tombait, ils décidèrent de mettre fin aux recherches et d'établir un campement de fortune. Jason Hill, le journaliste, se donnait de grands airs mais il était complètement désemparé et il laissa les jeunes gens prendre les choses en main. Trey, le cameraman, avoua quant à lui ne rien savoir sur la vie sauvage et se contentait de filmer, seule chose qu'il était capable de faire.

Ils décidèrent de s'arrêter dans une clairière assez large, baignée par la pâle lumière de la Lune qui se levait. Ils cueillirent de quoi se nourrir dans les arbres environnants, guidés par la mémoire fantastique de Eric qui se souvenait de chaque variété de fruit qu'il avait vu sur leur île. Alors qu'il sélectionnait les meilleures baies d'un arbuste, Ralph sentit la longue silhouette de Jack se glisser dans son dos :

_- Tu t'en sors ? _demanda le roux en observant les fruits d'un air nonchalant.

-_ Ça va, c'est dans mes capacités_, ironisa le jeune homme.

-_ Tu sais Ralph_, commença Jack sans quitter le buisson des yeux, _les fruits c'est bien mais je crois qu'on devrait…_

_- Si tu parles une seule fois de chasse je t'en colle une_, prévint Ralph.

_- Ne le prends pas comme ça. L'Homme a besoin de protéines pour vivre, c'est essentiel. On va tous crever si on ne mange que des fruits._

_- On viendra nous sauver avant_, objecta calmement le blond. _Tu sais très bien ce que je pense de la chasse. Ça va nous rendre dingues, sauvages et cruels. On peut se débrouiller autrement pendant au moins un mois. Ce sera largement suffisant pour laisser le temps aux secours de nous retrouver. _

_- En admettant qu'ils nous retrouvent… On a bien de la veine, tiens…_

Ralph ne pouvait qu'être d'accord. Ils continuèrent en silence jusqu'à en avoir amassé une grande quantité puis ils retournèrent tous s'asseoir au centre de la clairière. Il faisait à présent nuit noire et ils frissonnaient. Le journaliste se leva et déclara avec emphase :

_- Les enfants, il nous faut du feu !_

_- Et tu le trouves comment ton feu ?_ grogna Roger en le fusillant du regard.

-_ Ce n'est pas difficile_, fit Jack avec un haussement d'épaules.

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui. Ralph fronça les sourcils :

_- Tu te souviens comment on allumait le feu ? Eh bien je te ferais remarquer que personne ne porte de lunettes ici… Si seulement Porcinet était…_

_- Oh mais tais-toi ! _siffla Jack, agacé. _On n'a plus douze ans, on a d'autres ressources._

Pour illustrer ses paroles, il sortit un zippo argenté de sa poche.

_- T'es rassuré ?_ demanda-t-il d'un ton sarcastique.

Vexé, Ralph se leva en marmonnant qu'il allait chercher du bois puis il disparu dans la forêt. Il fut rapidement imité par les autres, ravis de pouvoir s'occuper à nouveau. Ils remarquèrent que la corvée de bois était moins fatigante maintenant qu'ils avaient grandi et ils rassemblèrent une quantité assez importante de branchages et quelques buches trouvées par hasard.

_- Avec une hache,_ remarqua le journaliste après qu'ils eurent allumé le bûcher,_ on pourrait débiter des troncs plus gros qui tiendraient plus longtemps._

_- Ah oui, très intelligent,_ railla Jack, _et tu crois qu'on va la trouver où la hache ? Désolé mais je n'en trimballe pas dans mon sac._

_- Peut-être est-ce qu'on pourrait trouver quelque chose s'y rapprochant dans la carcasse de l'avion, un objet coupant, un bout de tôle…_

_- Possible. On ira voir demain. Je vais me coucher._

Jack se leva et alla s'allonger un peu à l'écart. Il sortit un paquet de cigarette de sa sacoche et en alluma une avec son zippo. Ceci expliquait cela. Maurice et les jumeaux préférèrent se coucher près du feu, au chaud, tandis que Roger s'éloigna presque jusqu'à la lisière de la forêt. Jason et Trey continuèrent à se plaindre et à gémir autour du feu. Entre les deux, Ralph se sentait seul. Il avait envie de leur demander de se taire, sa tête était prête à exploser. N'y tenant plus, il se leva et rejoignit Jack, loin de ces deux abrutis.

-_ On a tiré de sacrés numéros avec ces deux là,_ commenta Jack en le regardant s'asseoir du coin de l'œil.

_- Ouais… Moi qui pensais qu'ils auraient pu nous être utiles. Merde ce sont des adultes ils devraient savoir quoi faire, non ? Au lieu de ça, ils ne font que chouiner et donner des idées débiles._

_- On est presque des adultes maintenant, tu sais. _

_- Hum… Personnellement je n'en ai pas l'impression…_

_- Ouais, moi non plus si tu veux tout savoir. _

Avec la fumée qu'il expirait il faisait de petits ronds qui s'envolaient vers les étoiles en s'estompant.

_- Ça m'étonne que tu viennes vers moi_, lâcha-t-il soudain. _Tu ne m'aimes pas beaucoup, faux ?_

_- Bah… C'est toi où je reste vers le feu à écouter ces nazes… Le choix est vite fait._

_- Je le prends comme un compliment._

Ralph sourit.

_- T'as toujours Roger_, ajouta Jack.

-_ Non, il est trop sinistre._

_- Il est bizarre, hein ? Il me met mal à l'aise des fois… Il était déjà comme ça avant. Mais je crois que notre séjour sur l'île ne l'a pas arrangé._

_- Il n'est pas le seul,_ constata Ralph tristement.

_- Comment ça ? Tu parles de moi là ? _

_- Pas seulement… On a tous été traumatisés. Moi par exemple, je fais des cauchemars toutes les nuits et je suis devenu claustrophobe. Je fais de violentes crises d'angoisse quand je suis enfermé. Rien que dans l'avion j'étais mal. Et je ne supporte pas la saleté. _

_- Tu vas devenir dingue ici. Enfin, t'es pas enfermé au moins,_ remarqua-t-il en faisant balayant le ciel de la main.

- _Très marrant. Et toi, j'ai l'impression que t'as plutôt mal tourné pour un enfant de chœur._

_- Hum… Je crois que je n'ai jamais pu vraiment revenir à la vie… civilisée. J'ai arrêté l'école après le collège, ça me pompait je ne faisais plus rien. Puis j'ai commencé à traîner dans les rues le soir, à fumer, à me battre… _

_- A te coiffer bizarrement,_ ajouta Ralph avec un petit sourire.

_- Ta gueule elle est très bien ma coiffure._

_- Navré de te le dire mais ça ne ressemble plus à rien maintenant._

Jack passa une main dans sa flamboyante chevelure rousse histoire de l'ébouriffer un peu plus.

_- Tout ça pour dire que… Il me semble que contrairement à toi je ne sois pas effrayé par ce qui s'est passé sur l'île. J'ai eu du mal à l'accepter mais c'est comme si… ça me manquait… C'est horrible hein ?_

Ralph ne répondit pas tout de suite, le temps d'accuser le coup. Puis il choisit soigneusement ses mots :

- _Le fait que tu ressentes ça ne veut pas dire que tu n'as pas été choqué par ce qui s'est passé. Et puis, on n'était pas dans la même position, toi tu n'as pas été chassé comme une bête._

_- Non c'est sûr, j'ai chassé comme une bête. C'est pire._

_- On n'était pas dans notre état normal. En plus on était des gosses, on ne réfléchissait pas plus que ça. Vous vouliez vous amuser et ça a dégénéré. Ça ne veut pas dire que vous êtes de psychopathes. _

_- Peut-être mais je la sens toujours en moi cette violence. Je sais qu'elle est là, tapie bien profondément et qu'elle brûle d'envie de ressurgir. J'ai peur de ce que je serais capable de faire… Des fois j'ai des envies de meurtre, de sang… J'en rêve la nuit. Je fais des rêves tellement violents que ça me réveille et que je vais directement vomir. _

_- C'est…_

_- Malsain ?_

_- Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. C'est courageux de ta part de me dire ça alors que je pourrais très bien te prendre pour un taré._

_- Il n'y a qu'à toi que je l'ai dit, _confia Jack,_ parce que toi tu y étais. Tu sais ce que c'est. Mes parents n'y comprennent rien. Ils ont même voulu que je voie un psychiatre._

_- Oui moi aussi, mais ça peut aider tu sais._

_- Ça t'a aidé toi ?_

_- Pas vraiment,_ avoua Ralph.

Ils restèrent tous les deux allongés côte à côte, en silence, à contempler les étoiles. Chacun avait confié ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, et leurs appréhensions respectives en étaient diminuées. Ils dormirent d'un sommeil sans rêves pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

* * *

**Ha ! C'est tellement romantique... Ou pas, j'ai une vision un peu spéciale du romantisme... Enfin, Baudelaire si tu nous regarde, je t'aime mon post-romantique préféré 3 Hu hu hu. [ne faites pas attention, je suis actuellement en Terminale S et je suis en grave manque de français... ça m'arrive de temps à autres]**

**Bon, je me permets de demander votre avis, bien qu'il soit implicitement demandé par la possibilité de laisser des Reviews, qu'en pensez-vous ? :D  
**


	3. Histoire de cochon

**Eh ! Me revoilà :D ça faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas occupé de cette fic, et je me suis aperçue que j'en avais écrit bien plus que je n'en avais publié ! Ah, on se fait des petites surprises comme ça dans la vie. Comme quand on ouvre le calendrier de l'avent Kinder et qu'on tombe sur un chocobon. Ou sur un fragment ridiculement petit de kinder bueno. Mais ne parlons pas de ma frustration chocolatée plus longtemps, sinon ça va dégénérer. **

**Donc un long chapitre en perspective :3 Oh Hé, je vous entends vous plaindre d'ici, feignasses.

* * *

**

Le réveil fut difficile. Lorsque Ralph réalisa en émergeant qu'il était à nouveau perdu sur une île déserte il fut pris d'une vertigineuse impression de chuter. A côté de lui Jack dormait encore, sur le ventre, une expression paisible sur le visage. Il se leva en silence pour ne pas perturber son sommeil et retourna près du foyer dont il ne restait que des cendres. Le soleil était levé et il dispensait déjà sa chaude lumière dans la clairière. Visiblement, il était le seul à être éveillé.

Désœuvré, il alla au ruisseau le plus près chercher de l'eau claire. Il en remplit des coques de noix de coco qu'il ramena à leur campement de fortune, si on pouvait appeler ça comme ça. Puis il décida d'aller observer la structure de l'île depuis un endroit situé en hauteur. Il gravit une longue montée et parvint à un petit plateau d'où il pouvait observer plus ou moins la forme de l'île dans son ensemble. Elle était assez petite, ramassée sur elle-même, presque entièrement couverte de végétation à part de larges plages. En marchant d'un bon pas, on devait pouvoir en faire le tour en une journée.

La colline sur laquelle il était monté n'était pas tout à fait au centre de l'île, mais c'était son point culminant. Les reliefs étaient doux, pas de falaises, peu de roche nue. Au loin il pouvait apercevoir deux autres îles plus petites mais qu'il serait difficile d'atteindre à la nage, en plus d'être inutile. Il aperçut ce qu'il identifia comme une cascade à environ trois kilomètres à vol d'oiseau de la clairière. C'était sûrement là que le cours d'eau douce prenait sa source. Il serait intéressant d'aller y faire un tour. Puis il vit ce qu'il cherchait. De l'autre côté de l'île, presque sur la plage, gisait la carcasse calcinée de l'avion. Il imagina le chemin qu'ils devraient suivre pour l'atteindre depuis la clairière.

Satisfait, il redescendit en prenant son temps, essayant de trouver des repères, des marques pour l'aider à s'orienter. Lorsqu'il déboucha sur la clairière, les rescapés étaient tous réunis autour du feu éteint, occupés à manger des fruits en discutant. Il les rejoignit et Jack lui lança un fruit :

-_ On a cru que tu t'étais évaporé_, lança-t-il avec ironie.

_- Je suis allé voir d'en haut. Vous dormiez tous alors…_

_- On s'est inquiétés,_ lui fit remarquer Eric. _Déjà qu'on n'est pas beaucoup…_

_- … Mais alors si on commence à se séparer sans prévenir, _continua Sam.

-_ … Ça ne va pas le faire._

_- Excusez-moi si vous vous êtes faits du souci. Mais j'ai trouvé l'avion, je pense savoir comment y aller. Et il y a une cascade pas très loin. _

_- L'île est grande ? _demanda le journaliste.

_- Non, on peut en faire le tour assez facilement. L'avion est à l'opposé d'ici, à pas loin de 4 kilomètres, ça doit être le diamètre de l'île, peut-être un peu plus. _

_- Dans peu de temps le soleil va taper trop fort,_ remarqua Trey le cameraman avec son accent américain._ Il vaudrait mieux qu'on attende le milieu d'après-midi pour aller voir._

_- N'importe quoi,_ lança Jack. _Il y a assez d'ombre dans la forêt et puis on ne va pas perdre la moitié de nos journées sous prétexte qu'il fait trop chaud. _

_-Non il a raison, _objecta Ralph. _Si quelqu'un attrape une insolation ou de méchants coups de soleil, on ne sera pas en mesure de le soigner. Il vaut mieux prévenir que guérir._

_- Ah ce que vous êtes chiants,_ cracha Jack en partant bouder dans son coin.

_- Il est toujours comme ça ?_ demanda le journaliste à Ralph.

-_ J'en sais rien. On n'est pas amis_, répondit le jeune homme en s'éloignant à son tour.

Jason se tourna vers Trey :

-_ Génial, on est seuls sur une île déserte avec des gamins en pleine crise d'ado…_

_- Ça peut être super intéressant. Tu te rends compte des images qu'on aura en rentrant ?_

_- En admettant qu'on rentre un jour…_

_- En tout cas, plus tard on rentrera, mieux ça sera pour nous Jay_, remarqua le cameraman.

_- T'es dingue ?_

_- Réfléchis. Plus les jours vont passer, plus les conditions seront extrêmes. Si on peut filmer ça ce sera du jamais vu ! T'as entendu parler des rumeurs de meurtre et de cannibalisme autour de leur premier crash… T'imagine si ça recommence ? Là on aura du sensationnel…_

_- … Et le public veut du sensationnel, _compléta Jason avec un sourire ambitieux. _T'es un génie Trey. Tu penses qu'on va rester ici assez longtemps pour…_

_- On fera en sorte_, assura-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Il épaula sa caméra et se dirigea vers les jumeaux qui paressaient à l'ombre d'un grand arbre. Ils jouaient au Chifoumi, un air blasé flottant sur leur visage :

_- Qu'est-ce que vous faites les garçons ? _demanda Trey en braquant sa caméra sur eux.

-_ Hum… Tu filmes là ?_ s'enquit Sam.

_- Pourquoi ? _demanda Eric à son tour.

Trey haussa les épaules :

- _Comme ça_, fit-il en souriant. _Alors, vous faites quoi d'interessant ?_

_- D'intéressant ? Rien_, claqua Sam.

-_ On joue au Chifoumi_, répondit Eric d'une voix plus douce. _C'est marrant parce que la plupart du temps on joue le même élément. On calcule la probabilité pour qu'on en joue deux différents._

_- Oh… Et alors ?_

_- Pour l'instant on en est à pas loin de 89% de résultat identique_, expliqua Eric.

_- Je peux voir ?_

_- Oui._

Aussitôt, sans avertissement, les jumeaux enchainèrent les parties du jeu à un rythme endiablé, si bien que Trey avait du mal à suivre. Cependant, une chose était sûre, si Eric faisait la feuille, Sam aussi et même chose pour la pierre et le ciseau. C'en était troublant. Devant le regard médusé du cameraman, les jumeaux s'interrompirent et éclatèrent d'un rire similaire en tout point.

_- Ça t'en bouche un coin, hein ? _lança Sam.

_- En effet_, avoua Trey. _C'est dingue !_

_- On a toujours été comme ça…_

_- … Excessivement proches…_

_- … Tellement proches_, sourit Sam en caressant tendrement la joue de son frère.

Perplexe, Trey continua de les observer à travers l'objectif de sa caméra.

Plus loin, Jack s'était perché dans les plus hautes branches d'un arbre et taillait un bout de bois en broyant du noir. Il s'appliquait à maudire tout le monde, un par un, y compris lui et en commençant par Ralph. Ce type recommençait à prendre les choses en main et, tout naturellement, les autres le suivaient. Pourquoi pas lui ? Une question de charisme peut-être. Le jeune homme passa une main dans ses cheveux roux en marmonnant des insultes. Son bout de bois prit rapidement la forme grossière d'une croix chrétienne. Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte jusqu'alors. Encore plus furieux, il balança la croix d'un geste plein de rage. Il était définitivement fâché avec Dieu qui visiblement n'en avait rien à faire de sa misérable personne.

Au-dessus de lui, perçant à travers les feuilles, le soleil avait continué sa course dans le ciel et il était maintenant beaucoup plus bas. Jack sauta à terre d'un mouvement souple et reprit le chemin de la clairière. Sur sa route, il trouva Ralph assis sur le sol, absorbé dans des schémas qu'il avait tracés dans la terre avec un petit bâton.

_- Tu fais quoi ?_

_- Avec de la graisse de porc on pourrait fabriquer du savon… Seulement, il faudrait d'abord réussir à se procurer de la soude… Il me semble qu'avec des cendres de bois on peut en faire*._

_- Comment tu sais ça ?_

_- Je m'intéresse à la chimie,_ répondit Ralph, laconique.

Jack saisit l'occasion au vol :

_- Tu es en train de dire qu'on devrait chasser du cochon n'est-ce pas ?_

_- Oui,_ lâcha le blond en continuant ses dessins.

-_ J'avais raison alors._

_- Oui. _

Jack savoura sa victoire, bien qu'un peu ternie par l'indifférence de Ralph. Après un court silence, il se rappela de la raison pour laquelle il avait quitté son arbre :

-_ L'après-midi est bien avancée. On peut y aller maintenant._

Ralph leva les yeux pour la première fois, puis il acquiesça :

-_ D'accord. Allons chercher les autres._

Lorsque le groupe fut rassemblé, ils se mirent en route, guidés par Ralph, et traversèrent l'île assez rapidement. Après deux heures de marche, ils trouvèrent enfin l'avion. En fait, ils le repérèrent d'abord à l'odeur épouvantable qui se dégageait de la scène. Lorsque chacun s'était enfui de la carcasse la veille, ils avaient été trop paniqués par l'incendie et les explosions pour se préoccuper des autres. Mais ils découvrirent leurs corps à moitié calcinés, toujours prisonniers de la carlingue. Un silence de mort pesait sur le groupe. Jack prit la parole en premier :

_- Bon, il n'y a plus rien à voir. On prend ce qui servira et on se tire d'ici._

Personne ne bougea. Aucun d'entre eux n'osait violer la scène du crime. Jack soupira et se lança le premier, pénétrant dans les restes de l'avion. Il fut rapidement suivit de Roger puis du cameraman qui ne voulait pas rater ça. Les autres restèrent figés d'horreur, incapable d'avancer plus loin. Ils trouvèrent des objets coupants, même une petite hache qui servait en cas de problème technique dans l'appareil. Ils rassemblèrent les parachutes de secours, inutilisés, pour servir de tentes. Malheureusement, leurs bagages étaient partis dans un autre avion, celui-ci étant trop petit, ils ne récupérèrent donc pas grand-chose d'autre.

Une fois la corvée terminée, ils tournèrent le dos au lieu de l'accident et se dirigèrent vers la cascade dont leur avait parlé Ralph. D'en haut, elle lui avait parue juste à côté mais elle se révélait plus éloignée qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au bon endroit, les adolescents furent déçus. La cascade n'avait rien de spectaculaire. Elle se réduisait à un ruisseau qui tombait de quelques mètres dans un bassin d'où repartait un autre ruisseau qui allait se perdre dans la forêt. Néanmoins, l'endroit était calme, ombragé, abrité du vent mais non loin de la plage. Bref, idéal pour établir un campement, l'eau claire de la cascade semblant potable. Le journaliste voulu prendre les choses en main :

_- Bon, les enfants, installons-nous ici. Toi le grand, hum Ralph c'est ça, tu vas faire les réserve d'eau potable. Les jumeaux vous allez récolter du bois. Le punk, tu vas…_

_- Non mais pour qui tu te prends ?_ le coupa Jack en lui décochant un regard menaçant. _T'es pas le chef ici, je te rappelle._

_- Je ne vous permets pas de me dire ce que je dois faire,_ renchérit Ralph, ennuyé lui aussi. _Il serait plus simple que chacun choisisse la tâche qu'il préfère accomplir. Jack ?_

Le roux sourit et ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais Ralph ne lui en laissa pas le temps :

_- Je sais, la chasse. Soit. Eric-et-Sam ? _

Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard indécis puis ils haussèrent les épaules :

_- Comme tu voudras Ralph. _

_- Vous m'aiderez à construire les tentes, ça vous va ?_

_- Parfait,_ acquiesça Eric.

_- Roger ? Chasse avec Jack je suppose._

Le jeune homme hocha la tête sans mot dire, comme à son habitude. Il ne restait plus que les deux adultes. Pour ne pas les vexer, il fallait leur confier une tâche qui comptait. Alors Ralph proposa :

_- Vous deux, vous pourrez vous occuper du bois et du feu. C'est le plus important._

Il vit du coin de l'œil Jack lever les yeux au ciel en souriant, l'air de dire «_ Il remet ça… _» mais il n'y prêta pas attention.

_- C'est d'accord_, fit simplement Trey.

-_ Bon, tout est réglé alors_, déclara Ralph avec satisfaction. _L'eau est à portée de main, les fruits également donc chacun est responsable de sa propre alimentation, sauf pour la viande naturellement. Nous avons pas mal marché aujourd'hui. Je ne sais pas pour vous mais moi je suis crevé. On commencera tout ça demain._

Personne ne le contredit.

Jack s'était à nouveau perché sur un arbre et il ruminait tandis que tous les autres dormaient profondément. Il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil, comme souvent. Une cigarette entre ses lèvres, il se demandait comment il allait tenir lorsque les deux paquets qui lui restaient en réserve seraient consommés. Puis des gémissements et des marmonnements le tirèrent de ses pensées. Au sol, à quelques mètres de lui, Ralph se convulsait à moitié, sûrement en proie à un cauchemar. Jack continua de l'observer en silence. Ses poings étaient serrés, agrippant fermement l'herbe sous lui et son visage était déformé par l'horreur. Il devait en baver.

Jack jeta un œil aux autres. Ils ne s'étaient pas réveillés. Il se résigna donc à descendre de son arbre pour aller extirper son rival de son cauchemar. Il s'accroupit près de lui et le secoua fermement :

_- Ralph ! Ralph réveille-toi ! Ouh-ouh ! C'est un cauchemar._

Le blond ouvrit soudain de grands yeux écarquillés. Sur le coup, il ne sembla pas le voir. Jack passa sa main devant son visage en continuant à parler :

_- Ralph ? C'est moi. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. _

Il haletait. Il lui lança un regard implorant avant de fondre en larme.

Pris au dépourvu, Jack se retrouva un peu gêné. Il ne savait pas quoi faire devant son rival qui montrait ses failles les plus profondes. Maladroitement, il posa une main sur son épaule :

_- C'est fini, hein ?_

_- Jack, _souffla Ralph entre deux sanglots. _Ils sont là. Simon et Porcinet. Ils vont venir nous chercher. _

_- C'était qu'un cauchemar je te dis ! Tu délires complètement._

Ralph regardait partout autour de lui comme s'il se sentait observé. Il s'agitait, se débattait contre des forces obscures. Visiblement, il n'était pas complètement sorti de son rêve. Pour le calmer une bonne fois pour toute, Jack le plaqua au sol en bloquant ses épaules des deux mains. Il chercha son regard dans l'obscurité puis il dit d'une voix ferme :

_- Il n'y a personne d'autre que nous ici. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Maintenant arrêtes, tu vas réveiller les autres et leur faire peur._

_- Tu n'as pas peur toi ? _s'enquit le jeune homme en arrêtant de gigoter.

_- Non pas trop, ça va. En tout cas je sais que les fantômes n'existent pas._

_- Comment tu peux en être aussi sûr ?_

_- Je le sais, c'est tout. _

Ralph ne se détendait pas. Son visage avait perdu toute son assurance naturelle et il semblait si fragile… Une larme roula sur sa joue.

_- J'en peux plus,_ souffla-t-il d'une voix brisée.

_- Il faut que tu dormes._

_- Je ne peux pas…_

_- J'ai du mal aussi, si tu veux tout savoir. Mais je prends sur moi._

_- Je ne peux pas_, répéta Ralph en détournant les yeux.

Impuissant, Jack restait immobile, à quatre pattes au-dessus du blond qui fuyait son regard. Il sentit une des mains de ce dernier agripper son T-shirt au niveau de sa taille. Toujours sans le regarder et en rougissant un peu, Ralph chuchota :

_- Ça t'ennuie de rester vers moi, juste pour cette fois ? Histoire de…_

Jack comprit qu'il aurait du mal à se justifier et il l'interrompit :

-_ Pas de problème._

Il s'allongea à côté de lui. Tout près de lui. Et d'un geste spontané, il lui prit la main. Autant pour le rassurer que pour se rassurer lui-même.

Dès que l'aube pointa, Jack se leva doucement pour ne pas réveiller Ralph. En ouvrant les yeux, il avait été un peu décontenancé de découvrir la main de Ralph dans la sienne. Mais après tout, personne n'avait rien vu alors il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Surtout qu'ils avaient des problèmes plus importants que celui de savoir si tenir la main d'un garçon était bizarre.

Jack s'éloigna à pas de loup mais Ralph le surprit d'une voix endormie :

-_ Tu vas où ?_

_- Chasser. J'ai plus de chance si je commence tôt,_ expliqua brièvement le jeune homme en vérifiant qu'il avait tout ce dont il avait besoin dans son sac.

_- Hum. Bonne chance alors._

_- Ouais._

Il s'apprêtait à aller réveiller Roger lorsque la voix de Ralph l'appela encore :

_- Eh Jack !_

_- Quoi ?_

_- Merci pour… Pour mon cauchemar, tu sais… Ça paraissait si réel, j'ai cru que je devenais dingue…_

_- C'est bon, ça va. De toute façon je n'arrivais pas à dormir en t'entendant pleurnicher dans ton coin. C'est pour ma tranquillité que je l'ai fait, _justifia Jack, gêné.

_- Ok,_ fit Ralph en souriant, _si tu le dis._

Puis il se rendormit, le laissant enfin seul. Irrité d'avoir été déstabilisé ainsi dès le matin, Jack réveilla Roger d'un bon coup de pied accompagné de paroles agressives. Cela ne parut même pas le déranger et ils quittèrent le campement aussitôt après.

Ils revinrent tard le soir, les mains vides. En les entendant arriver, Ralph sortit la tête de la deuxième tente qu'il montait avec les jumeaux :

_- Alors ?_

_- Que dalle. _

_- Comment ça se fait ?_

_- Je sais pas,_ avoua Jack, on a vu pas mal de pistes mais pas de cochons. _Ils doivent se déplacer en permanence. En plus, je connais mal l'île pour l'instant alors on a eu du mal à s'orienter. _

_- Ça marchera mieux la prochaine fois,_ assura Ralph, philosophe, en retournant à son ouvrage.

Les jours passaient et la viande ne venait toujours pas. Les deux soi-disant chasseurs trouvaient toujours des excuses pour expliquer leur manque d'efficacité. Les autres commençaient à en avoir marre. Surtout Ralph qui attendait de pouvoir tester son prototype de savon et qui commençait à se sentir vraiment sale. Un soir, alors qu'ils revenaient encore bredouilles, Jack prit Ralph en privé :

_- Il faut que je te parle. On a un problème._

Ralph abandonna ce qu'il était en train de faire et suivit le jeune homme qui l'entraînait à l'écart des autres. Jack jeta un bref coup d'œil en direction de Roger pour bien s'assurer qu'il n'entendrait rien de leur échange puis il commença :

_- C'est Roger. C'est un taré. Il me fait flipper…_

_- Explique-toi !_

Jack se rapprocha un peu plus de lui avant de continuer sur le ton de la confidence :

_- La première fois qu'on est partis chasser il a pété un câble. En plein milieu de la forêt, et pour je ne sais quelle raison, il s'est jeté sur un arbre et l'a lacéré avec le couteau que je lui avais passé. Il avait l'air en transe. Il gueulait contre l'arbre comme s'il l'espionnait, il disait des trucs bizarres. Et ça, il me l'a fait plusieurs fois ces derniers jours. Après sa crise, il me supplie de ne le répéter à personne._

_- Mais quel est le rapport avec la chasse ? _

_- Attends, si ce n'était que ça encore… On en a trouvé des cochons. Deux fois on a été tout près d'en avoir un. Mais il s'est mis à hurler comme un dément et à courir à découvert vers notre proie. Vive la discrétion… La première fois je me suis dit que c'était sur le coup de_ _l'excitation, qu'il avait eu du mal à se contenir, alors je ne lui en ai pas voulu. J'ai fait comme si de rien n'était tu vois. Mais la deuxième fois il a refait exactement le même coup ! Il est pas bien ce mec. Je lui avais promis de ne pas t'en parler mais s'il continue à m'accompagner je ne pourrais jamais rien ramener. _

Ralph regarda à son tour avec inquiétude vers Roger qui était assis à l'écart, le regard perdu dans le vide :

_- Et s'il était vraiment perturbé. Je veux dire, si c'était un psychopathe. Il serait dangereux pour tout le monde._

_- Je ne pense pas qu'il oserait s'attaquer à nous_, fit Jack d'un air pensif. _Toi et moi, il à l'air de nous respecter. Pareil pour les adultes. Mais pour les jumeaux, j'en sais rien…_

_- Au pire ils sont deux, ils pourront se défendre. Arrange-toi juste pour qu'il n'ait plus accès à aucune arme. _

_- Et pour la chasse on fait comment ?_

_- On en a presque fini avec les tentes. Eric-et-Sam savent ce qu'il faut faire. Je remplacerai Roger demain. Comme ça, on verra si c'est de sa faute. _

_- Je peux y aller tout seul,_ proposa Jack qui n'était pas ravi à l'idée de se faire encore une fois voler la vedette.

_- Non, imagine qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Il vaut mieux ne jamais être seul._

_- Oh il s'inquiète pour moi, que c'est mignon, _siffla-t-il d'un ton sarcastique.

_- Je suis sérieux_, répliqua Ralph. _Tu peux te moquer je m'en fous, tout ce qui m'importe c'est que vous soyez tous sains et saufs. _

_- Oui maman. _

_- Mais arrête de te moquer ! _sourit Ralph en lui donnant une claque derrière la tête.

Ils se bagarrèrent en riant. Finalement, songea Jack, Ralph n'était pas si égocentrique et imbu de lui-même que dans ses souvenirs. Il était même plutôt sympa dans son genre un peu niais.

Ils partirent encore plus tôt que d'habitude en s'assurant bien que Roger dormait toujours. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait eu le courage de lui dire qu'il était évincé des parties de chasse. Seuls les jumeaux étaient au courant que Ralph partirait avec Jack pour la journée et qu'ils devraient terminer seuls.

Ils suivaient une piste avec persévérance, tels deux ombres se glissant entre les arbres. Ralph se laissait guider par les sens de Jack, c'était lui le vrai chasseur. Pour sa part, il n'était pas très emballé à l'idée de tuer un pauvre cochon mais il avait ABSOLUMENT besoin de graisse animale pour réaliser son savon rudimentaire. Après tout, c'était la loi de la nature. Les prédateurs consomment les proies, ainsi en allait le monde.

Un geste de Jack l'incitant à s'arrêter le ramena sur terre. Il indiqua une masse noire au loin. Ils avaient trouvé le troupeau. Un doigt sur les lèvres pour lui rappeler de rester le plus silencieux possible, Jack se faufila dans leur direction, son couteau dans l'autre main. Lorsqu'ils se furent considérablement rapprochés, ils décidèrent d'un plan avec des gestes courts et précis. Puis ils passèrent à l'action. Chacun partit d'un côté, de manière à pouvoir isoler un cochon tout en faisant fuir le reste du troupeau. Chose faite, Ralph guida approximativement le cochon jusqu'à Jack, terré dans un fourré. Lorsque la bête fut assez près de lui, il bondit et lui trancha la gorge avec une précision chirurgicale.

L'animal était agité de violents sursauts et le sang jaillit comme un jet de son encolure. Horrifié, Ralph porta les deux mains à sa bouche et observa le spectacle sanglant, figé de terreur. Jack, à califourchon sur le cochon, semblait prit d'une frénésie irrésistible et il ne cessait de percer la peau de la bête avec son couteau en poussant des cris de rage. Son regard était effroyable. Il s'acharnait inutilement sur sa proie, réduisant la chair en bouillie. Ralph réagit enfin et le tira loin de la bête en essayant tant bien que mal de le maîtriser. Lorsque le roux revint à lui-même, il tremblait de tout son corps. Il regarda avec horreur ses mains et son corps maculés de sang et balbutia :

_- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?_

_- Je ne sais pas,_ répondit sincèrement Ralph, encore choqué par la violence de son compagnon.

_- Je le savais… Je… Je suis un monstre. Je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter, je…_

_- Tu n'es pas un monstre,_ l'interrompit le jeune homme. _Tu t'es laissé emporter. Ce n'est pas grave, ressaisis-toi. _

Jack ne répondit pas, il semblait hypnotisé par le sang qui gouttait de ses mains écarlates.

_- On va aller nettoyer ça,_ fit Ralph en l'aidant à se relever.

Ils contournèrent soigneusement le cadavre du cochon et rejoignirent un méandre du ruisseau qui coulait non loin de là. Jack y plongea ses mains tandis que Ralph lui mettait de l'eau sur le visage.

_- Ça va mieux ?_

Il acquiesça silencieusement. Ralph s'assit à côté de lui et l'observa attentivement.

- _Je critiquais Roger mais je ne vaux pas mieux,_ gémit Jack en découvrant son reflet déformé dans l'eau.

_- Ne sois pas trop dur avec toi…_

_- Arrête ! Je t'ai fait peur ne dis pas le contraire ! Et si ça avait été toi à la place du cochon ? J'étais incapable de m'arrêter ! Si tu ne m'avais pas éloigné j'y serais encore ! Et pan ! Et pan ! Et pan ! Du sang partout. J'en avais envie. Je voulais voir encore plus de sang._

Tout à coup il se mit à griffer frénétiquement son avant-bras gauche, celui qui était déjà couvert de cicatrices violettes et rouges. Ralph lui prit la main pour l'empêcher de continuer :

_- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

_- Le sang… Partout._

_- Mais calme-toi ! Tu… C'est toi qui t'es fait toutes ces marques, je me trompe ?_

Jack baissa les yeux et murmura :

_- Oui…_

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- J'en sais rien. C'est des pulsions, c'est comme ça. Tu peux pas comprendre. Ça ne te regarde pas en plus. _

_- Ça fait longtemps que tu te fais du mal comme ça ? _insista Ralph d'une voix douce.

_- C'est depuis qu'on est revenus de cette foutue île…_

_- Mais qu'est-ce qui te pousse à te couper ? C'est ça que je ne comprends pas._

_- J'en sais pas beaucoup plus… Tu crois que je passe mon temps à m'analyser ? C'est à cause de ce sentiment d'être en dehors de tout. A certains moments je m'aperçois que je ne suis pas à ma place, que tout ce qui se passe est profondément absurde. Et là je sens quelque chose qui monte et se diffuse dans tout mon corps. Une impression de dégoût, de flottement. Tout me paraît vain, sale. Puis je m'aperçois que j'ai envie de vomir, qu'il y a un truc horrible à l'intérieur de moi que je dois faire sortir. Et j'en ai pas envie, j'ai pas envie de me faire mal, je ne suis pas maso, mais je le fait quand même. Je prends mon couteau et je tranche pour faire couler tout ça. Bizarrement, ça me soulage. Mais après quand j'y repense je suis encore plus mal et c'est un cercle vicieux. _

_- Mais là tu…_

_- ARRETE AVEC TES QUESTIONS A LA CON !_ cria Jack en se relevant brusquement.

_- Pardon… _

Jack passa une main dans ses cheveux, nerveusement, puis il tira sa manche sur son poignet, le plus loin possible.

_- Bon, on ramène le cochon et on n'en parle plus. Compris ?_

Ralph acquiesça en se mordant les lèvres.

* * *

***Je voudrais m'excuser auprès de Monsieur P., mon prof de Chimie, qui me tuerait sans doute en apprenant que je pense pouvoir faire du savon avec du gras de cochon et des cendres mouillées. Je lui dirais « Maaais monsieur, j'ai vu ça sur un site écolo - Aaah, c'est beau la chimie» me répondrait-il avec son air blasé. Je l'aime :') **


End file.
